The Master's Vampire
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: After taking over the Wizarding world Harry Potter spends some time with someone who has taken over the Earth. Slash. Harry/Master. Spoilers: Doctor Who S3 Ep11-13, Harry Potter books. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.


**Title:** The Master's Vampire

**Author:** caz251

**Fandom:** Doctor Who/Harry Potter

**Rating:** Pg-15

**Character/Pairing: **Harry Potter/The Master(Harold Saxon), small mention of Lucy Saxon/ The Master(Harold Saxon), and Implied Doctor/Master

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, they belong to the BBC and JK Rowling respectively.

**Summary: **After taking over the Wizarding world Harry Potter spends some time with someone who has taken over the Earth.

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who S3 Ep11-13, Harry Potter books

**Warnings:** Slash, violence

The Dark Lord Voldemort had been dead for over ten years now, and with the death of such a threat many expected for the Wizarding world to return to normal, that hadn't happened however. The people of the Wizarding world insisted upon going back to their prejudiced ways instead of keeping the social solidarity that had formed during the war. Now everyone was once again divided up by blood status and belief; mudbloods(muggleborns), half-bloods, blood traitors and purebloods. Even those who had not been on the dark side took up the elitist beliefs with the purebloods running the Wizarding world.

The only way to gain power in the Wizarding world was to be a pureblood was what everyone said, but it wasn't something you could become, your blood status was something you were born with. They found out that they were wrong though, one year to the day of Voldemort's defeat the rug was ripped out from under the feet of the purebloods, and toppling the entire government system. A new Dark Lord had arisen, and this time there was no Harry Potter to save them, he was only a half-blood and hadn't been considered good enough to help govern the country, why should he save it.

It was inconceivable that he would take down this new Dark Lord anyway, as who would want to take themselves down. The Dark Lord Potter arose from the ashes of the pureblood power system that had risen from the ashes of the war with Voldemort. He would make sure that no-one would be able to rise from his ashes however, even better he would make it so that no-one wished to. He ruled the Wizarding world with an iron fist, making sure that prejudice was non-existent and people behaved in ways that benefitted his goals, but not murdering those who didn't.

The goblins were on his side, as were the majority of the magical creatures, both dark and light as they saw a future with him. He gave them their rights back; goblins were no longer restricted by the ministry, werewolves could get jobs and vampires were allowed to feed from willing donors and they were protected. The days when anyone could get away with the murder of a vampire in the eyes of the wizards were over and the vampire race were grateful for it, and they showed their gratitude. He got on well with the vampire leader's son especially, they even dated for a while, but that ended abruptly when said vampire lost control and turned Harry. Personally Harry had no problems being a vampire, but the one to turn him couldn't look at him anymore without guilt filling his expression.

While he was the overlord of the Wizarding world he had no designs on controlling the muggle one, he did however strive to keep them as separate as possible, and he was always up to date with the knowledge of what was happening in the muggle world. That was what had led him to being in the position he was in now. Just over ten years after he began his rule something arrived, the muggles believed them to be aliens, the magicals had no record of them and had no idea what to think; Harry on the other hand, he knew.

He waited until the right moment to act, having already protected his people, he snuck aboard the Valiant. He knew Harold Saxon, mainly through the muggle media, but he didn't know him as he should, or how he wanted to. He stood under his invisibility cloak watching the events unfold before him, as Saxon stood to take his place, calling himself Master after the President was shot. Lucy Saxon watched with a look of happiness on her face as her husband ruled the room, waiting for something to happen.

The Master as he was referring to himself was looking for something in the room, and he found it when three people appeared and the flight deck of the Valiant descended into chaos. Still Harry stayed hidden, there was no need for him to expose himself amongst the madness, he knew that Saxon knew he was there; the man had thrown a small wink in his direction after all. Harry watched the proceedings with a detached curiosity, it was quite interesting and he could tell that there was history of some sort between 'The Master' and the man who called himself 'The Doctor'.

He waited until Saxon left the room before following him, he had felt the paradox take place and he knew what would happen to those on the Earth, but between himself and Luna he had ensured their people's safety. The year to come would be but a mere memory to some and non-existent to others by the end of it. Lune had assured him that time would right itself and almost none of the coming year would happen. As long as he wasn't seen by any who would remember and hold a grudge then he was fine to do as he pleased.

He followed Saxon until they reached a bedroom, slipping through the door behind him and giving a small smile when the man locked it behind him; good the man obviously didn't want to be interrupted. Saxon reached out and pulled the cloak off him before giving a considering glance, looking semi-impressed. He could tell that the man was unsure of him, wondering why he was hiding if he wasn't with the others who had been trying to stop him, and what his intentions were.

Harry just gave him a fanged smile, making sure that the man took notice of his beauties, not to scare him, he didn't think that was easily done, but to give him a glimpse. He knew the sort of things that Saxon had looked into while he had been on Earth, just like he knew the man wasn't terrestrial and that he was voted into office due to mind control. Being a vampire would make him something of a commodity for the Master, something that he could use, so he used his smile as a way to inform him.

He had no problems with working for the Master, they had different goals in mind, but they were just as dark as each other. Since becoming a vampire the last of his self-righteousness has vanished and he was looking forward to this year that was going to disappear, it would give him a chance to unleash himself completely. If working for the Master was what it would take then so be it, but he would rather get the man onside completely and work with him rather than for him.

He could tell that the Master was thinking about everything he had seen so far, and trying to work out what use he had for a vampire in the air, so he brushed past him, kicking his shoes off he sat on the bed to wait for him to make a decision. A few minutes later he spoke, "What is your name? And why are you here?"

Harry chuckled, he wondered what the man parading around as Harold Saxon would say when he told him his name was Harry also. "Harry." He purred, "Although close friends call me Damiana. I'm here because I wish to be."

The Master stared at the vampire lounging on his bed, to say that he was an unexpected addition to the day was an understatement. His plans hadn't factored in a vampire, but the man could be useful to him if he could get him onside. He wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, he could tell what the vampire wanted from him at that moment; and it wasn't as if he was protesting. A little fun with the vampire would be just what he needed, he needed someone with fire and power, someone who could heat his blood. Lucy looked perfect for public appearances, but she was never enough to satisfy him.

He used the vampire that night taking from him as much passion as he could give, used him to take out all his anger and annoyance of the Doctor. It was pleasurable for the both of them, and he was sure that the vampire wouldn't object to doing it again sometime. He certainly wouldn't mind the vampire feasting on him as he climaxed, it had been a heady experience, one that would be hard to beat.

They had come to an agreement after that night, Damiana would be his personal guard, a hidden bodyguard ready to act without others' notice. Anyone that tried to attack the Master would see him unguarded, they would then be caught off guard and most likely become a vampires' lunch. The exceptions were the Jones', the Doctor and the Freak, the Master wanted them to try and would allow them to try, just so that he could beat them down each time. Damiana loved it, it was a great form of mental torture, allow them to think that they were winning only to pull the rug from them at the last minute, it was rather like what he had done to the purebloods.

Over the course of the year they spent together they had become close, and Harry didn't want it to end. He was under no illusion that either he or the Master loved the other, but he did hold a fondness for the other man. He had known that it was coming, Luna had warned him, the day of the countdown time will return. Now all he had to do was prepare, he had to be on the Valiant that was for sure, he couldn't risk being on Earth and forgetting the last year, he had to be at the eye of the storm.

He stood on the flight deck and watched as everything went to hell, as the Master and the Doctor vanished, then returned and the paradox machine was destroyed. He had no idea what had happened when they had teleported to Earth, but he would make sure that he got the full story later. He was still invisible, he had been for an entire year with the exception of the time he spent in the Master's suite. Only the Master and Lucy knew that he was there, and the latter had suffered for her knowledge, the bruise around her eye and her pale complexion a sign of his work.

He saw Francine Jones pick up a gun and he moulded himself to the Master's back, ready to apparate them if necessary, but he didn't think it was, the woman didn't have the guts to shoot. Lucy holding a gun was the image that he saw out of the corner of his eye and he took steps to ensure the Master's safety. He placed an impenetrable shield around the Master and cast an illusion at the same time, then he let the man act his heart out in the final act of this part of the show htat never was.

He waited until the room cleared to transfigure a golem, it looked like the Master completely, it was correct in detail down to the last scar. He escorted the Master back to the rooms they had occupied for the last year to wait for the others to leave the Valiant, while he searched out Lucy. Luna had told him not to let anyone who would remember see him, so he had to make sure that she forgot. Finding her wasn't too hard, and neither was the systematic removal of memories, he took anything that had to do with him, even going as far as to take thoughts of him. He left her one feeling of strong guilt as a gift, making her believe that the Master was the perfect husband who doted on her, and that she had murdered him in cold blood. Once the Valiant was clear of enemies and they had watched the Doctor burn the Master's body Harry apparated them both to his home, hoping that he could forgo explaining to Luna why he had brought the Master home with him.


End file.
